After So Many Years
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: This is about if this was actually true....yeah, that's it....Okay, R/Hrm (of course, what else could you expect from me?!) and H/G (I wanted D/G, but it JUST DIDN"T FIT! urrggg....)although I AM thinking about adding a twin for...nvm, that's for me to kn


A/N: OMG!! What a surprise! Another story! By ME of all people! Jesus Christ, I'm getting annoyed at myself. Anyway, this is my story, its the dumbest title IN THE UNIVERSE if you hadn't noticed. ::pulls out hair and gets a glass of water:: geesh, well, I know that this'll be as stupid as the last 7 million I've writen. ::looks to Mr and Mrs Spell-Check 'is that how you spell that? oh well...'::  
  
It's stupid, no need to tell me so. This might be the shortest chapter of all. I mean, in this story...yeah...that's it......::coughs awkwardly ('oh Mr and Mrs Spell-Cheeeeecckkk!!!')::  
  
Okat then, please review.   
  
Love Peace and Joy!! (don't forget the presants! lol, I need to have Mr and Mrs Spell-Check live with me. ::slaps self, 'bad llama!'::  
  
Hehe anyway, don't read this, I'm just trying to get on your nerves. It's working, I can tell already :)  
  
I'll shut up now.  
  
~Ali~  
  
  
After So Many Years  
  
  
"Alright, Miss Evans. You are free to leave. A plane to England will leave in an hour. We've called a taxi for you. Here is some money if you get hungry, and don't worry, we've already paid for the cab ride." The doctor hugged her, and said softly, "You've been one of my most memorable patients, Ms. Evans. Don't lose the flame you've got burning inside of you."  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Langley, I won't. You are an amazing woman to be helping people like me. I don't know how to repay you." Ms. Evans said.  
  
"This is my dream job. I'd help anyone who came through these doors. I'm just sorry that you don't remember anything. I don't know what else we can do for you. What I can do for you…although I would like to help you find your old friends and family…" she trailed off hopefully.  
  
"Melanie, you know I don't remember anything except living here. I'd better go, the plane will leave without me!" Ms. Evans smiled.   
  
She climbed into the taxi cab and leaned out the window and yelled back to the doctor, who was standing in the doorway, "Goodbye, Melanie!"   
  
The doctor smiled sadly and waved, with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye, Lily!" She called back to the smiling woman.   
  
And the cab drove away, leaving Lily Evans with the memories of her life at the Langley Institute of Memory Research, San Francisco, California.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, stop fidgeting!" Hermione Granger burst out. "You've been pacing for almost an hour and a half straight!"  
  
"She's got a point, Harry," his best friend Ron Weasley agreed.  
  
"I know, I know, I just don't want her to get hurt or anything." Harry Potter sighed.  
  
"She can't get hurt! She'd been flying long distant trips for a while now. AND they're non-stop." Ron said calmly.   
  
"You only agreed with Hermione because she's your wife." Harry accused.  
  
"Am not!" Cried Ron indignantly. "I'm agreeing with her because she's right. Plus, she's got a point."  
  
"Will you two stop arguing! It's getting annoying, and I'm gonna get a headache." Hermione complained.  
  
"We're not arguing, we're having a heated discussion."   
  
"Same thing, Ron."  
  
Hermione moved to sit in the chair by the fire and wrapped a blanket around her. "I just hope she doesn't crash."  
  
"Please, don't mention that while I'm here," Harry said. "I don't want to worry about her more than I already am."  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius will be Apparating here with her ANY moment." Ron comforted.   
  
Five minutes later (Harry began pacing again, Ron gave up and went to make a sandwich, and Hermione read a book), a tall man with black hair appeared in the middle of the living room. And next to him stood a tall girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes.  
  
  
A/N: HAHAHAA!!!! I am so utterly evil. ::looks at the towns folk with pitchforks:: rrriiiggghhttt....aaaanyway, CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! HEHEHEE!!! ::does wierd Irish jig and hops around like a peguin in mating season:: k....whatever....  
  
Review or NO MORE FOR YOU YOUNG MAN!! or lady, depending on your species..  
  
lol  
  
HYPER!!!  
  
REVIEW OR HARRY AND THE OH-SO-LOOKS-VERY-CUTE-IN-MY-HEAD RON GET TOASTED!!! YA KNOW, I THINK I'LL SPARE THE OH-SO-LOOKS-VERY-CUTE-IN-MY-HEAD RON AND THROW IN THE OH-SO-SEXY-AND-WHO-LOOKS-VERY-HOT-IN-LEATHER-PANTS DRACO MALFOY!!! (okay, the leather pants thing was from the story Draco Sinister, or Draco...the first one of that...yeah...)  
  
Oh well! REVIEW OR THEY GET TOASTED LIKE EGGS ON A SIDEWALK ON A HOT DAY ON THE SUN!!!! (and believe me, thats HOT)  
  
I'll shut up now.  
  
:P   
  
:)  
  
~Mesa Craaazzyyy~ 


End file.
